The Saddest Day in Hyrule
by Michael Storm
Summary: Just something I thought I would write to get the juices flowing. Rated T just in case. Please review! Please flame if you must! Just give me some feedback on how you think this is! PS: This is Post ALTTP.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I wrote this after seeing the Legend of Zelda: My Immortal music video, and reading about all the LoZ fanficts.**

* * *

**The Saddest Day in Hyrule**

I walked up to the temple, and sighed. I had come a long way since I had found my father dying, in Hyrule Castle. I never realized that I would come so far. Zelda was all that I cared about saving. She was the only thing I had left. I didn't know what I would do without her. I knew it was impossible for us to be together, but I loved her.

But she was a princess, and I was the son of the captain of her guards. Sure, I've been called the Hero of Time, but I never really liked that name. My name was Link.

I had met so many people during my quest, and all I wanted to do was rest. But I still had to fight Ganon. I knew I might not make it, but I didn't care, just as long as Zelda was alright.

I walked to the hole in the center of the temple, and jumped down it. All was dark when I landed, and I didn't know what to do. Then I heard it.

"You have come so far, Link, but this is where you will die."

It was Ganon. "No," I replied. "You are the one who will die. This is the time where your end has come."

"That's what you think," he returned.

"Link!" cried a voice. I turned around, and saw a light shining down on a figure I knew all too well. Zelda was trapped in a crystal of dark magic. I knew I had to defeat Ganon to free her, but I was tired of fighting. "You can do it Link! I believe in you!"

I smiled bitterly, and stepped up to Ganon, and we started the fight.

I was connected to my senses so much, that I didn't just feel everything, I _was_ everything! I was the sword in Ganon's and in my hands. I was the terrified breath coming from Zelda. I was the floor, where my feet trod. I was the ragged breath coming from Ganon and the far away body that was my own.

I tried blocking the attacks coming from Ganon, but some of them were just too strong. I didn't know what to do.

"Can't you see? You'll never defeat me! You're too weak!" Ganon mocked.

"I might be weaker than you when it comes to physical strength, but I am stronger than you when it comes to the power of love!" I yelled. "Zelda will _never_ marry you! I _know _that is what you are planning for her, and it won't work!"

He snarled, and lunged at me. I dodged the attack, and brought the Master Sword up to attack. I tried to slash at his belly, but he foresaw this, and brought his sword down and parried it. Then he took his sword, and sliced off my left hand.

I screamed in pain, as my hand fell to the floor.

"Link!" Zelda cried out. "Link!"

"I'm fine," I reassured her. I did not need her to worry about me.

I picked the sword up with my right hand, and hefted it in my hand. I aimed it, and Ganon laughed.

"You think you can defeat me with one hand?" he laughed.

"I don't think, I _know_," I retorted. He stopped smiling.

Then, I closed my eyes, and relaxed.

"You can't sleep when you're in the middle of a battle!" Ganon yelled.

"He's not sleeping," Zelda said, awed.

"Then what," he began, then he saw the green light surrounding me.

"No," he cried out. "It can't be!"

With that, I opened my eyes.

* * *

When Link opened his eyes, they weren't blue anymore. Instead, they were a deep emerald green. He had finally truly connected with the power of the Master Sword-something that he had feared to do for so long.

He jumped up, and lifted the sword up and thrust it deep into Ganon's belly, and grunted.

"There, now you will die," Link said sadly.

"I won't be the only one," Ganon replied.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Look down," was all Ganon said.

I looked at Link's belly, and gasped. One of Ganon's poison daggers was stuck in Link's stomach. I knew from experience that nothing could save Link now. The poison worked too fast, that nothing could be done.

The crystal around me disappeared as Ganon's body vanished. I ran over to Link, and picked him up in my arms.

"Link," I said.

"Don't try to heal me, nothing can be done," he replied.

"I know," I agreed. "He did the same thing to my father. Is there anything I can do to make it easier?"

"No," he answered. "You're already doing it."

I shifted him in my arms, and he cried out in pain.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried out.

"It's okay," he told me. "Just do me one thing when I die."

"Anything," I promised.

"Remember me," he said.

"I love you Link," I finally said after all of these years. I had wanted to say it so badly, but I could never find the chance to say it. But since he was dying, now seemed like the best time.

"I love you too," he returned. "I'm sorry it had to be like this for us. I wish we could have known each other longer. I wish I had one more day with you."

"Same here," I said. "I'm going to miss you."

I bent my head down, and looked into his eyes. I slowly moved my head towards his, and our lips touched. We kissed lightly, and then I pulled away. Then he brought his head up, and held my face in his right hand and kissed me harder on my lips. I felt a tingling sensation run down my body, and I realized how much I truly loved him.

Then, without warning, his hand fell, and his head dropped.

"Link," I said. "Link! Wake up! Come on!"

But it was no use. His time was up. He was dead.

* * *

I walked to the gravestone and laid a rose on it. It had been a week since he died, and the funeral had just finished. The gravediggers had buried the body.

I still couldn't believe that he was gone. After all that I had worked for, all that he had worked for, I would have thought something different might happen, but not this!

This was the saddest day in Hyrule. The Hero of Time was put to rest.

* * *

I was working on a saddle for Epona, when I heard a noise outside. It sounded like Epona's song! And it sounded like the way Link played it!

I ran outside, and looked around, but saw nothing. I sighed. It was going to be hard without him. It was only the day of the funeral, and already I thought I heard him.

* * *

**Three Years Later:**

I went to the graveyard, where I went each day, and looked at the gravestone. I knew Link wasn't coming back, but it still didn't stop me from coming here.

I still loved him, even though he was gone. I knew I would see him someday, but I couldn't wait that long. I wanted to see him right now!

"Zelda," a voice whispered.

"Link?" I replied. I looked up, and saw a glowing figure. It was Link. But he looked transparent.

"I don't have much time," he began. "I just wanted to thank you for all that you have done. If it wasn't for you, we would never have fallen in love. The goddesses have given me one night with you in payment. Since they know how much you miss me, and that you helped me save the world."

With that, his figure became solid, and I ran to him. I jumped into his arms, and we kissed. We went to my bedroom, and we did what we wanted to for so long, but could never bring ourselves to do it.

We laid in bed, and I fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning, I saw that the other side of the bed was empty. I thanked the goddesses for what they had done.

"Remember to take care of our children," a voice whispered to me. It was Link.

"Remember me."


	2. Epilogue

**Author's Note: This segment is dedicated to Princess Zelda-figure skater, for giving me the idea. But this _will_ be the last update. Sorry guys, but it's the way it has to be. I wish it was otherwise. Oh and please review. Thank you.**

* * *

**The Saddest Day in Hyrule**

**Epilogue:**

It was a month after Link and I had laid together. It had been so amazing, but it just made me miss him even more.

"What are you thinking about?" Impa asked.

Impa had been taking care of me for as long as I could remember. She was one of the few people I could talk to about Link, and have her not laugh in my face. She knew there were such things as people coming back from the dead even if it was just for one night. Her dead husband did the same for her. The Goddesses let him since they knew he would not be able to rest until he had seen her one last time.

"About Link," I answered honestly. "I know he's gone, but it still feels like he's with me."

"I know what you mean," she agreed.

"By the way," I added, "I'm late."

"No!" Impa cried out.

"Yes," I said. "I've been meaning to ask you, but could you check for me?"

"Of course," Impa answered. She bent her head over my stomach and passed her hand over it. She frowned, and a second later, she gasped.

"What!" I said.

"It's true," she answered. "You're pregnant."

"_What!_" I cried out.

"Yes, with twins," Impa added. "A boy and a girl."

* * *

**Ten Years Later:**

"Zelda!" I called out to my daughter. She was sitting in the garden, in front of her father's gravestone.

When I had the twins, I named the boy Link, after his father, and Zelda, after me. I knew it was kind of foolish of me to do so, since it could remind me about what we could have been, but that was why I gave the boy to an old couple who lived apart from the castle and village. I know it sounded harsh, but I just didn't want to be reminded about _him._ It just hurt too much to think about him. I didn't know how I could stand it anymore.

"Zelda!" I called again.

I went into the garden, and saw her. She was crying on her knees, saying something.

"Dad, I never knew you," she said. "I wish I could. All I have is just one picture that is faded, and Mom won't talk about you. Something about how it hurts too much. I don't understand. She sent my brother away because he reminded her so much about you. I tried talking to her, but I can't get across to her how I feel. I wish you could tell her how much you love her, just once. She really needs it."

As I heard this, I cried. I ran back inside, forgetting that it was about to be dinner time, and ran to my room-the place where we had lain together. It was still the same way as it was that night, except for the fading paint on the walls.

I cried in my bed, wishing I could get over him. But I just loved him too much.

I didn't know how long I stayed like that, but I heard a knock on my door. "Mom?"

It was my daughter. "Come in honey," I said.

She opened the door, and ran to my bed. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing," I lied. "Go get ready to eat dinner."

"We've already eaten," she told me. "It's almost eleven."

"Okay, go to bed sweetie," I replied.

"Okay," she returned. She left the room, and I laid there in my bed.

_Zelda._

"Who's there?" I called out.

_Don't you remember me? You said you would remember me._

"Link?"

_Ahh. I'm glad you remember now. Tell our daughter about us. About me. About my death and how I defeated Ganon, and saved you. And how you and I fell in love._

"But will she want to listen?"

_She just wants to learn about us, about our lives before she was a part of it. Before I died. She would love to learn more about us._

"But how can I tell her about the way that you died!"

_She can take it. Trust me._

"I always have," I said.

_Then do it. I love you._

"I love you too, Link."

* * *

"And so he died in my arms. It was the worst time of my life," I finished. Zelda was sitting in my lap, and I had just told her about Link and me, and how we fell in love.

"The funeral was held a week later and everyone and I mean _everyone_ was there to pay their respects to the Hero of Time," I added. "It made me so proud of him."

"So how were we born?" Zelda asked.

"I'll tell you that when you're old enough," I answered.

"Aww come on!" she said.

"No," I replied firmly.

"Okay," she returned meekly.

I pulled her into a hug, and I felt tears run down my face. It hurt so much. It was so hard to live without him. I didn't know how much more I could take.

* * *

I stood on the balcony, looking over Kokiri forest, and thought about the forest boy that had shown up to free me from my cell in my castle all those years ago. As I looked down, I swear that I could see a faint image of a boy walking up to the castle doors, smiling.

* * *

**Just to clarify, this is what happens to Link... The boy that was seen at the end, was Link's ghost. He had been finally put to rest, knowing that Zelda was going to get through her life. Zelda was seeing a vision, about what might have been. Thank you GEMSeer for asking the question!**


End file.
